


【翻译】Sherlock的纳税情况报告

by rosyrain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyrain/pseuds/rosyrain





	【翻译】Sherlock的纳税情况报告

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taxfic - Sherlock-style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165082) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



　　“你的意思是？”John放慢语速问道，以防Sherlock没有听明白自己的话，“你不报税？”  
　　  
　　“是的，”Sherlock说道，似乎在说这显而易见。  
　　  
　　“也就是说，你不必自己报税？有个会计帮你搞定这些事，因为你给他洗刷了谋杀或诸如此类的罪名？”  
  
　　“我不报税正如我不纳税，我不缴税。我不用为这些事操心。”Sherlock长叹一声。“说真的，John，这太无聊了。”  
　　  
　　“这不是可做可不做的事，”John指着身边的表格、工资单和各式各样的收据说，“向HMRC(皇家税务和海关总局) 报税是必须的。每个人都逃不掉。”  
　　  
　　“我不交。”  
　　  
　　John从椅子里转身扭过头，看见Sherlock坐在厨房的桌子边，手上拿着一把手术刀正在……“那些是手指吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然，”Sherlock说，“我想要知道——”  
　　  
　　“别弄了，”John打断了他的话，“我们在谈报税的事。你不缴税这件事太不合逻辑啦。”  
　　  
　　Sherlock在桌前皱起眉头，似乎那些手指让他很不痛快。“我有Mycroft。”  
　　  
　　“他为HMRC工作？”  
　　  
　　“他们为他工作。上不了台面的那种。”Sherlock划了一道长长的切口，一边把皮肤从肌肉上剥下来，一边说，“我上大学的时候，妈咪想要我学些体面的科目，比如法律、经济学或政治史。”  
　　  
　　John听出Sherlock的话语里满含着鄙夷不屑的意味。“非常无聊的那种？”  
　　  
　　“我想学有趣的东西。化学、生物、犯罪心理学。妈咪因此停了我的生活费。我在21岁以前不能动用信托基金，所以就打一些零工。”  
　　  
　　John仍旧不习惯成年男子把母亲叫做“妈咪”，但每次听到Sherlock或Mycroft使用这个称呼却不那么感到奇怪。“这个和退税有什么关联呢？”  
　　  
　　“我19岁的时候交过一次税，Mycroft胆大妄为到给我办退税。”  
　　  
　　“因为税务局不仅不肯给一个打零工的学生退税，还可能多收了税？”  
　  
　　Sherlock叹了口气。“我不相信每个学生都能得到一万五千英磅的退税。如果按每年的学生总人数计算，英国财政部早就破产了。”  
　　  
　　“所以现在你就不申报纳税了。”  
　　  
　　“我不想让Mycroft称心如意。”Sherlock停下来，打量着John。“如果你今年办理纳税申请也得到一大笔退税的话，我不会感到吃惊。那就是Mycroft会干的事。”


End file.
